parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A ShapeTales Movie
The Pirates Who Do Nothing: A ShapeTales Movie is the second ShapeTales feature film. Plot The film opens sometime in the late 17th century with two pirate ships fighting. The prince, Anthony of Monterria, is captured by Ratchet the Terrible, his ruthless uncle. The other pirates search the ship for the princess, Eloise, but miss her hiding spot and leave. When Eloise and her butler Williams (Lumiere Smiley) emerge, she sends a device that her father made, a "Helpseeker," to find heroes to save Anthony. It evades the pirates on the ship and jumps into the sea. The film jumps to the present where best friends Harold (Pa Square), Roderick (Mr. Diamond), and Phineas (Alvin) are working at a pirate-themed dinner theater. Roderick, who is very lazy, has invented a remote-controlled toy truck with a claw arm to help him do things he doesn't feel like doing - though when his girlfriend Linka asks him to get her some barbecue sauce, it is out of range of his toy and he refuses to make the effort himself. Phineas has a list of things he's afraid of, and when his girlfriend Isabella asks him to get the barbecue sauce, he says the back room is dark and therefore "on his list." Harold, who lacks self-respect, does what everyone tells him; his children, Harold Jr and Sam, idolize the star of the show, Sir Rodrigo and he is worried that he does not impress his kids. Phineas, Roderick, and Harold want to be seen as heroes by their loved ones, but since they're only cabin boys, they think that their dream is unattainable. After the show, while they are cleaning up, an old blind man appears out of nowhere, prophesying that an adventure awaits for them and that "the stage is set for the heroes at hand." Phineas thinks this means that if they all audition, they'll be cast in the show. They audition but it backfires and messed up half of the restaurant; as a result they are fired and thrown into the alley, where they find the Helpseeker and are teleported to the 17th century. Meeting Eloise and Williams, they set off to Jolly Joe's, a known pirate hang-out, where they learn it was Ratchet who kidnapped the prince in the hopes of exacting revenge on the king, Ratchet's brother. They also learn that the clues to find Ratchet's fortress are hidden in a cave past the Rocks of Malabar. They do find the clues there, but Roderick happens across what appears to be a pool of cheese curls, his favorite snack, and decides to stay on the island and relax instead of pursuing Ratchet. When Harold and Phineas return to the beach, they discover that Ratchet's men have taken their boat and captured Eloise and Williams. They head out to follow the clues: go east to the isle of walking rocks, and through the clapping pass. Back in the cave, the cheese curls turn out to be alive - and vicious. Roderick is attacked and, in his desperation to escape being eaten by his own favorite food, discovers he can do anything without giving up. When Harold and Phineas get to the isle, the rocks, which are really large rock-monsters, start to surround them, but then Sedgewick arrives, having now swum across the ocean followed by the cheese curls. The rocks find the curls amusing and start to interact with them. The pass opens and one of the rock-monsters helps them get through it. Within the hidden bay, they quickly find Ratchet's fortress, which is apparently unguarded, but a giant serpent attacks their ship. Harold and Roderick are terrified, but Phineas, overcoming his fear, realizes the guardian is actually just a mechanical device; when it "eats him," he is able to shut the machine down from inside and save his friends. They rescue the prince and princess, with the help of Roderick's "labor-saving device," only to be stopped by Ratchet. Finding his self-respect at last, Harold uses a chandelier to knock Ratchet down. They escape through the fortress's cistern, with Robert in hot pursuit. Back in the bay, Ratchet's ship opens fire on the heroes, but the king shows up just in time, and Robert goes down with his ship. The king gives them medals for their good work, reminding them that heroes aren't necessarily strong or handsome or dashing, but in fact anyone who does what he or she knows is right no how matter hard the situation. The Helpseeker returns them to the restaurant, just in time for the Friday night show, but Ratchet has stowed away on their trip back and attacks Sir Rodrigo, mistaking him for Harold. A final showdown with Ratchet sends him back to his own time. The audience cheers wildly, including their loved ones, and Harold's children respect him at last. Offered a second chance to be in the show, they refuse, saying that life has plenty of adventure of its own... as the Helpseeker blinks once again.